the red bat
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto finds the batcave takes the batman beyond suit and becomes the red bat. Narutoxyandere!poison ivy
1. Chapter 1

The Red Bat

Prologue

October,10,20XX

Naruto was running from a mob intent on beating him on his birthday. They chased him till he came to a rock wall he turned around and started walking backwards till his back hit the wall "wha..what ha..have I done to you people? Why are you doing this to me?!" They advanced on him "shut up demon we don't answer to you!" Naruto turned around touched around the wall till he hit a switch on the wall and the wall slide up and he ran inside the dark cave throwing caution to the wind he just wanted to get away from the mob as he ran inside they tried to run after him but the wall shut behind him they screamed in frustration they just walked away from the cave hoping that a monster would eat him. Naruto meanwhile when the cave wall shut he was In the dark and he started to get scared till the lights came on he looked around and seen several cracked and empty suits except one the mask had long pointy ears a red bat symbol on the chest and it was black (batman beyond suit) there was a giant computer that turned on _"_ _please wait a moment scanning unidentified person ...scan complete ."_ it said then a man with tan skin black hair and deep blue eyes looked at him "now who are you?" He asked. Naruto looked at him "my names naruto and can I use this place to hide from the mob?" He asked Bruce. "Well naruto my names Bruce Wayne and I'm a superhero. Now why would a mob come after you?" He asked. "Well they call me demon but I'm not I'm just an container for the kyuubi but he isn't mean at all just misunderstood. Wait! You mean your a superhero of old?!" Bruce took in all the info but looked mad at the villagers but answered his question "well I'm the batman and I'm trusting you with this info because I see myself in you so I'm gonna train you but I need you to grab the red and black suit from its case and step in the time machine okay?" Naruto did just that and was waiting for his other instructions "now when you get here I will make you one of my sons and will raise you is that good?" Naruto started crying "it is all I wanted was a dad so ok dad." Bruce nodded "OK ready set go!" And he activated the time machine it turned on and sent naruto 1000,000,000,000yrs back in time but while he was going through time he was talking to kyuubi who looked sad" **kit I'm leaving the seal."** naruto looked sad"why?" **"because I need to be in my own time but don't worry I will destroy that stupid village and give your new family some gifts okay?"** naruto nodded tearfully "okay uncle be safe okay?" Kyuubi just nodded tearfully to choked to say anything else but when he disappeared he whisped ' _ **goodbye kit...forever."**_ naruto just cried till he landed in the batcave passed out with a note on his chest. Bruce looked surprised he was there he didn't think he be here that fast. He looked at the note and read it after he did he looked at naruto and smiled a little bit "well I wonder what gifts we'll get (meanwhlie ) kyuubi appeared outside the village scaring everybody till he smirked devilishly and launched his own technique " **kyuubi BEAM!"** it destroyed everything and left a crater. (Meanwhile) naruto woke up and bruce looked at him "put the suit on its time for training and meeting the family ." till next time on the red bat.


	2. Chapter 2

The Red bat

Chp.2

Naruto had met Tim,dick,Barbara(her dad stepped in to take the blow but it killed him.),and Jason tod(otherwise robin,night wing,batgirl,and red hood.) And they all welcomed him to the family but sadly Alfred had died of a heart attack at the age of 83. Naruto is now 19 and a master at everything Bruce taught him and his new powers (the gifts were superpowers) there default powers are super speed and strength with flying but they have powers unique to them like Bruce's invisibility and naruto's adaptation so they all trained in there powers till they mastered them and naruto has a possessive/obsessive/stalker fangirl poison ivy because apparently he's 'immune to any type of poison' so she wants him and if it can't get any easier she knows his identity so she stalks him everywhere! So when he hears h-"NARUTO THERE YOU ARE!" He turned pale and swore"SHIT I GOTTA GO!" And he ran into an alleyway into a deadend but when he turned around to see her standing there smiling seductively at him. He stood frozen in fear but managed to say"s-so are y-you g-gonna kill me?" She walked up to him and made vines cover the alley entrance so no one could see them she then pushed and pinned him to the wall and slammed her lips on his he was surprised to say the least but she licked his lips asking for entry but he kept them closed till she reached around and gropped his butt he gasped and she took the opening he gave and engaged him in a tongue war that she was winning while she was making out with HER naruto she started grinding on his dick till it got hard he knew what she was after so he started struggling she got tired of it and summoned four vines to bind his wrist and ankles she stopped kissing him and and looked at him lovingly and said "by the time your family gets here I will be done claiming you as mine and mine alone naru ... My sweet sweet naru your MINE now!" She then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down and ripped his shirt off to reveal his 12pack and duck wings she stared at his chest and blushed heavily and drooling then suddenly she started rubbing her hands all over his chest while saying"to think my naru you were hiding this and*grabs his hard-on*THIS! Oh were gonna have fun!" She then looked down and instantly got a small nosebleed at his size(9in.)and pulled his boxers down but when she did it came out and damn near knocked her out she grabbed it and put her mouth on it's head and licked once instantly he bucked his hips she smiled and decided to tease him "so your a first timer?well it'll be that much sweeter to break you my naru." He tried yelling but she summoned a vine to cover his mouth and kept licking and sucking his dick till he gave a muffled yell and came in her mouth she swallowed it all and realised he was still hard so she forced him to lay down on the ground and straddled his lap till she lifted her hips and slammed her pussy on his dick and made the vine on his mouth go away and as soon as it did she slammed her lips on his and made out till she felt their release coming so she stopped kissing him and bit his neck and summoned a sliver of her power in the bite so that once she let go the power formed a green fox with red leaves and vines on it he was passed out and when Bruce and the family came there he was passed out but they could see what happened but couldn't do anything about it other than bringing him to the batcave and helping him get better but Bruce seen a note attached to the wall and snatched it off to read it it said;'make sure my naru is ok but keep him away from other girls except batgirl because he's MINE NOW so keep him safe please? Thanks batman!'; Bruce punched the wall and vowed to keep him away from ivy but realized he couldn't because she marked him and now their bound together forever he felt so mad right then but then realized that Ivy's better for naruto than any other girl he just hoped naruto didn't take it too badly. TO. BE. CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

The red bat

Chp.3

Naruto was walking to the mansion library after fighting poison ivy who robbed a bank he's still angry at her but got over it and told her that he'll only be her's if she becomes his girlfriend she squealed and said yes but anyways naruto was relaxing and Reding when Bruce walked in and noticed naruto and said "hey son what're you reading?" Naruto looks up startled but managed to say "one of the gundam manga series." Bruce looked giddy all of a sudden and asked "which one?" In a excited voice naruto raised an eyebrow and said "gundam age my favorite gundam series." Bruce smiled wide and said "I like that one two hey I have an idea." Naruto looked at him and asked "what is it?" Bruce said "well why don't we ask Tim to build us mecha's?" Naruto was shocked but managed to ask "why didn't I think of that?" Bruce smiled and said "well I don't know. Maybe you forgotten to ask but let's go!"

In the deep dark lair of the bat-AHEM! Sorry I mean robin's room Bruce and Naruto was talking to robin "so let me get this straight you two want to use my power to make you a bunch of mecha's?" They nodded and robin sighed and said "ok I'll do it but you have to give me a list of how many and from which series alright?" They nodded and wrote down the details and left his room when he looked at the paper only for his eye's to bug out and sweat drop because on the paper Bruce wrote on it said this; all mazinger z/mazinkaiser/all getter robots for bruce. For red hood every gundam unicorn mech. For batgirl every female mech suit. For nightwing all the gundam wing mecha's. And for him all the gurren lagann mecha's. He sweat dropped and looked at Naruto's paper to see he wanted every gundam age mecha's. He sighed and said to himself "I have a lot of work to do." Then he got to work and a few days later Tim had called every body to the batcave and when they arrived they saw a stunning sight there was a lot of giant robots with there names above the robots they were shocked and robin came down and said "well Bruce,Naruto I did as you asked and made the mecha's as you asked and there fully operational to pilot." He turned and introduced the robots "well Bruce and naruto already know which is there's so I'll give you a tour I guess so red hood you have the gundam unicorn series of mecha's. Nightwing you have the gundam wing series of mecha's. And batgirl you have ever female mecha's I know of." Then an alarm sounded off and he looked serious and went to the bat computer and saw that there were some threats in jump city he looked at Naruto and nodded Naruto nodded back and Robin turned around to explain the situation "basically this alarm sounds when there is a threat big enough for us to fight with our mecha's ok?" They nodded and he said "now I can teleport all your mecha's to your team HQ's if you want?" Red hood and Night wing nodded and went to there team HQ in Maine (young justice) then Robin hit a button on the bat computer and teleported the designated mobile suits to the base and then teleported the designated mecha's to his and Naruto's base the Titan Tower in jump city and before him and Naruto left he teleported Batgirls mecha's to the birds of prey base in downtown Gotham he then turned and looked at Naruto and said "now we gotta go and deal with cinderblock and plasmus so let's go and deal with them." Naruto nodded and Robin and Naruto stepped into the teleporter and teleported to the tower in the living room startling everybody and they looked at every body and robin said "titans before we go me and Naruto have to show you something." And then they led them to the basement were the other Titan's looked in awe at the mecha's then cyborg asked why they were there and Robin said "to deal with guys like these." Then he went to the titan computer and pulled up a picture of cinderblock and plasmid he turned to naruto and said " so you ready?" Naruto nodded and went up to Age-1 and opened the cockpit and got inside it while Robin went and opened the cockpit of gurren 1 (gurren lagann normal red form) and spoke when he got inside it "ok guys just watch us alright?" They nodded and Beastboy told Naruto "hey uh they got ivy and I think there gonna um you know what to her." Naruto froze then snarled and bolted out the hanger with Robin who was trying to calm him down but he wasn't listening and as soon as they were outside the warehouse he grabbed the doors and ripped them of the hinges and watched as they were about to enter her he blurred out of vision and slammed into cynderblock.

Cynderblock and plasmus was about to fuck a notorious villainess when something white and blue slammed into him making him go flying and almost broke his whole body. Naruto snarled and turned and grabbed plasmus and threw him at Robin and said "you fight him and I fight stone face alright?" Tim nodded and fought plasmus while Naruto was raining punch after punch on cinderblock who was cracking barely and Naruto took notice and stopped and said "TITUS FORM!" And then the arms and legs bulked up an got red parts on them. He then punched CB in the arm and his arm broke off and that frightened cinderblock he surrendered and Naruto put hand cuffs on him and whispered in his ear "if I ever catch you doing this shit again I will do more that break your body capishe?" Cb nodded scared and Naruto noticed that Robin was done with his for and put him in hand cuffs too so they put them in jail and went back to base were everyone was shocked and awed at them and Cyborg asked "how did you make these mecha's?" Robin sighed and threw a gundam manga and said "read that." Then took Starfire and went to his room and Naruto also got his idea and grabbed poison ivy and went to his room but paused and said to beastboy and raven "hey rae if you wanna claim him do it now." Then chuckled as he dodged a blast of magick from a redfaced raven who was dodging beast boy's questions. Later that night naruto and poison ivy were snuggling and he glared at the sun and flipped it off then he grinned and went back to sleep. To. Be. Continued.


End file.
